


Selfish

by babybrotherdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Mary Winchester, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might be a selfish little boy, but he wants to get better, and who would Mary be to deny him that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> An anon prompt: "Dean/Mary with selfish child!Dean + pussy eating and make it extra dark! Thanks :3"
> 
> Went more the route of dark!Mary seeing Dean's normal child-like behaviour as being selfish for not focusing on her, but. Yes. Dean is 8 in this. Mary is his mother (she'd be like 33 in canon timelines). Extremely dubious consent due to age and manipulation. Tread with caution.

Mary’s heard stories about the “terrible twos” for as long as she can remember, and all the warnings about bratty teenagers spouted by their parents, but no one ever suggested to her that at eight years old, her little boy would start to pull away from her and into himself. John’s suggested that it’s just an early bit of rebellion, but Mary knows Dean better than that. They’ve always had a close relationship, more so than any other mother and son she knows, and the last thing she wants is to lose that.

But Dean doesn’t worry about her anymore. He doesn’t climb up into her lap and demand to know if she’s feeling good, if she’s eaten, if she’s happy. If Daddy gave her a kiss before he went to work, or if he should give her one, instead (not that she ever refuses). Dean used to spend so much time thinking about Mary, about making sure she was content, that the sudden lack of concern is almost hurtful. She’s done so much to take care of him over the years, to make sure that he’s happy and healthy and loved, and she thinks it’s only fair that Dean continues to return the favour.

Mary waits until John is at work, and then she invites Dean into her room.

He’s already been fed breakfast- barely a “thank you,” a distracted smile before he ran off to watch some cartoons- and he looks sated, nudges the door shut behind him before coming up to crawl onto the bed. Mary’s sitting back against the headboard, legs crossed in front of her, watching her baby move. He’s a little clumsy, pokes his tongue out between his lips as he tumbles onto the mattress, rights himself with a sweet smile as he sits opposite her.

He’s so pretty, her little boy. Gonna be a real heartbreaker in a few years.

“Hi, Momma,” he says, smiles all bright. He’s still in his pyjamas, taking the weekend for what it is and relaxing. Bare feet, and Mary still remembers when they were tiny and perfect, just little enough to hold and kiss while he’d giggle and squirm around. 

“Hey, baby.” She smiles, too, shifts just a little bit so her sundress rides a little higher up her thighs. It’s soft on her skin, and she isn’t wearing panties. She isn’t going to need them for what she’s got planned. “Did you have a nice morning?”

Dean nods, rocks a little in place like there’s just too much excitement to contain inside his little body. “Yeah!” Stretches his arms above his head, then flops back in bed with a happy giggle. “Saturday’s the best!”

She can’t help but feel a flood of warmth, watching him, but he’s still only thinking about himself. She needs to teach him right, or who knows how her baby will grow up? “I think so, too. In fact- if you help me with something, I bet it’ll be the best Saturday ever, for both of us.”

Dean pauses, then sits up again, crawling closer to her and bouncing a little in place. “Really?” he asks. “The best one ever?”

“Ever-ever,” Mary agrees with a laugh. She unhooks her ankles, spreads her feet apart. Just a little bit. “Can you help me with it, angel? You’ll make Mommy very happy.”

Dean doesn’t even hesitate before he’s nodding, smiling wide and seconds later, crawling into her lap. “Yeah! I wanna help What do I do?”

Mary’s smile only grows, and she gently picks Dean up under his arms, spreading her legs apart properly before setting him down between her knees. “You just have to follow my instructions, okay? You’re gonna show me that you know how to take care of other people, but you’re only even going to do this for me. Do you understand?”

He nods, eyes big and sincere. She knows he loves her; it’s just a matter of reminding him how much he loves her. It’s a matter of reminding him how important this relationship is for the both of them. “Only Momma,” he agrees solemnly before reaching out with one hand, pinkie extended. “Pinkie-swear!”

Mary nods and links her pinkie with his, squeezing gently before she lets go. Just seeing Dean between her legs, all soft little boy who’s too eager to please is getting her wet, and she smiles soft at him one more time before reaching down to pull up the hem of her dress. It’s almost a relief, and she lets the skirt settle up around her hips, leaving herself exposed to Dean’s curious eyes.

“You’re not wearin’ undies,” Dean tells her, matter-of-fact, but his eyes are between her legs, anyways, finally looks up again and tilts his head, expectant.

“Lay down on your tummy, baby.” Mary smiles sweetly at him, waits until he’s in position. She shifts a little lower down, rests back on her elbows so she can recline properly and still watch what he’s doing. Reaching down between her legs, she runs the tip of a finger up between the lips of her pussy, bites her lip. “You’re going to put your mouth on me, Deano. You’re a smart boy, so I’m sure you’ll figure it out, but I’ll walk you through it as you go, okay?”

Dean furrows his brow, inches forwards a little bit. Mary can’t quite stifle a groan when she feels his little puff of an exhale against her, the first tentative brush of tiny fingertips. “Why?”

She wets her lips, rests her head back against the headboard behind her. “Because I told you to,” she replies softly. “And because it’s going to make me feel good. Don’t be selfish, baby. You have to make Mommy feel good sometimes, when she asks you to. If you do a good job, I’ll do the same for you.”

Dean still seems a little hesitant and a little skeptical, but as she watches him, reaches down to pet his hair gently, he scooches in a little bit closer. “Just use your tongue,” she murmurs. “Try licking first, okay?”

Another couple breaths down below, but then she feels the first tentative kitten-lick, the tip of Dean’s tongue slipping just between her folds, and- “yes, Dean, just like that,” she manages to breathe out, eyes fluttering shut. “Keep going.”

He gets a little bolder, a little more confident as he continues, and his tongue dips a little deeper, swipes a little longer. Just like she thought, he’s a natural- made for this, gifted with the skill to please her the way he always should be doing- and it’s just a matter of guiding him there. Mary’s barely got the presence of mind to direct him, reaches one hand down between her legs until her fingertips press against her own clit.

“Right here,” she says, breathy. “Just- lick and suck, okay? Just like you’re doing.”

Dean does as he’s told and Mary doesn’t stifle her moan, fights to keep her hips down against the bed. Maybe she can ride Dean’s face one day, but he still has to learn. She wants to go easy on him for now. 

Right now, as he does everything he can to please her- as his sweet little tongue caresses her most intimate place- it almost seems like Dean is her precious little boy again. Like she is still the most important thing in his world, and like all his attention is devoted to making her happy. It’s how things should be, and her heart swells with the knowledge that her plan is working.

As Dean works, Mary strokes her fingers through his hair, offers him breathless encouragement and praise. “That’s it, baby,” she coos, “makin’ Mommy feel so good. You’re being such a good boy.”

He makes a little sound in response, tries to look up at her, but Mary tightens her grip in his hair and keeps him where he is. “None of that. You haven’t finished your job, yet.”

Dean’s little hands sit on her thighs, fingers curled gently, so Mary reaches down and takes one of them in hers, guiding it inwards. “Now I want you to put your fingers inside me,” she tells him. “Just like you did with your tongue. Don’t stop sucking.”

And Christ, but his fingers are tiny. Nothing like John’s, thicker and longer and calloused- Dean’s are soft, baby-gentle as he pets them along the lips of her pussy, slipping inside with her wetness. She doesn’t try to stop herself this time when her hips roll down, and when Dean makes a surprised little noise, she just presses him against her a little harder. “Just a little more.”

Mary can feel her orgasm building- inexperienced or not, Dean’s a quick learner- and looking down to see her baby between her legs like this, brow furrowed with concentration while he works to please her, says that she won’t last very much longer. So she lets herself go a little bit- let’s her thighs close around Dean’s head to keep him in place, rocks her hips up towards him in a gentle motion, runs her fingers through soft hair as encouragement. He’s getting sloppy- probably tired, poor thing; maybe she can put him down for a nap after this- but she’s right on the edge, and when he’s not quite careful enough and she feels the brush of baby teeth against her-

Mary doesn’t try to stay quiet while she comes, moans and closed her eyes and arches up with abandon. She holds Dean against her; whether he’s still working or not, she’s clenching around his tiny fingers and any pressure at all feels good right now, rides him right through the oversensitivity until she’s left panting for breath, shivering as her muscles go slack and she finally lets him go.

She doesn’t pay him much mind for a few seconds after that, but isn’t entirely surprised when he crawls up to her side, nudges his way under her arm. Mary allows him to curl close, to rest his cheek against her chest like it’s where he belongs. She spares a moment to think about his mouth on her breasts, and decides to save it for another time. “Did I do good?”

Mary just hums, keeps her eyes shut and lets one hand rest on Dean’s hip. Wonders what his little baby cock would feel like in hand and thinks that maybe he hasn’t learned his lesson properly yet.

“You did,” she agrees, turns to brush her lips against his forehead. Tries not to smile. “But you still need to prove you’re a good boy, Dean. You’ve got a long way to go.”

The way he nods and clings to her says everything she needs to know. He might be a selfish little boy, but he wants to get better, and who would Mary be to deny him that?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Hell.


End file.
